Power Rangers Express Squad
|airdate = |author = RedLegend1 |previous = |next = Jungle Pride }} Power Rangers Express Squad is the 27th season of Power Rangers. The series is based on . Story The Rainbow Line is an ancient sentient railway created with the power of imagination. This line was created to defeat the evil Deboss Line which had started the first War of Darkness. However, the Deboss Line became so powerful that the lines five ExpressZords became devoid of power. Kyle, an 18-year-old foster child who had lost his four best friends (brothers Ben and Garrett and sisters Ava and Sarah) and his family, returns to his old house after he learns that his time in his foster house is up. But one day, during one of his rides, he encounters grunts from the Deboss Line attacking the civilians. However, the Rainbow Line appears from out of nowhere, makes a stop, and from one of the ExpressZords appears four rangers known as the Express Squad. After almost being defeated in battle, Kyle rides in and causes the grunts to flee only to knock himself unconscious in the process. He then awakes aboard the Rainbow Line and recognizes the four rangers as his lost childhood friends but then notices that they are suffering from amnesia. While trying to get his friends to remember their past, he then is interrupted by the conductor to whom he comes to recognize him as his father, Jim Jackson. He then explains to Kyle that his four friends were playing at one of the train stations when it was taken over by the Deboss Line. However, their imagination was powerful enough to repel them from the station and onto the Rainbow Line and thus, causing many missing persons reports to be released with the four friends and their families included in the reports. Jim then gives Kyle one of the five Rail Morphers and the Red RailCharger to become Express Squad Red and the true leader of the Power Rangers Express Squad to fight against the Deboss Line and rid the world of its darkness once and for all. Throughout their travels, the other four rangers slowly start to regain their memories of their past. Also, while at many of the different stations, the rangers begin to search for many of the ExpressZords, and their RailChargers, that were lost during the first War of Darkness. Later, Kyle's long-lost younger brother, Lyle, would eventually be found again and would join the team as Express Squad Orange. However, the celebration is cut short when a revived Lord Zedd takes over the Deboss Line and plans to create another United Alliance of Evil, putting the rangers at a disadvantage. Things get worse much later when the Deboss Line's true ruler, Emperor Deboss, arrives and continues with the plans they had before Zedd took over, putting the Rangers at an even greater disadvantage. Characters Allies *Jim Jackson *Arthur Jackson *Wagon *TQ President Villans Deboss Line *Emperor Deboss *General Schwartz *Cuttler *Madame Norella *Gritta *Burglars (grunts) Others *Lord Zedd Train Quasar Gear Transformation Devices *Rail Morpher *Appli Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Rail Chargers *Express Pass Sidearms *Express Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Station Blaster **Track Saber **Platform Blaster **Signal Slammer **Tunnel Axe **Bridge Claw *Guidance Saber *Hyper Blaster Vehicles *Rail Cycles *Rail Rover Zords *Express Squad Ultrazord **Express Squad Superzord ***Express Diesel Megazord ****Express Squad Megazord *****ExpressZord 1 *****ExpressZord 2 *****ExpressZord 3 *****ExpressZord 4 *****ExpressZord 5 ****Diesel Max Megazord *****Diesel Zord *****Tank Zord *****Car Carrier Zord ***Builder Zord / Builder Max Megazord **Hyper Zord / Hyper Train Megazord **Drill Zord **S.P.D Police Zord **Lightspeed Fire Zord **Shield Zord *Safari Express Megazord **Lion Zord **Eagle Zord **Cat Zord **Gator Zord **Panda Zord *Claw Zord *Tyranno ExpressZord *Galleon ExpressZord *Gosei ExpressZord *Samurai ExpressZord *RPM Eagle ExpressZord *Dozer Zord *Mixer Zord *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Sheild Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Carrier Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fighter Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fighter-Carrier Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Police Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Diesel Max Megazord Police Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fire Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Diesel Max Megazord Fire Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Drill Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Tyranno Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Legendary Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Gosei Great Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Samurai Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Engine Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Terminal Episodes # All Aboard # The City of Duel # Death Station # The Lost Pass # Hunger Town # Tank Hunt # Lazy Rangers # The Power of Diesel # Past Loves # Controlling Titles # Lost Imagination # Fire in the Hole # Kendama Jones # Ava's Improvement # Unhappy Days # Lost Now Found # The Darkest Revival # The Builder's Journey # The Dangers of Laughing # Freaky Days # The Search for Home # United # Into Darkness # TaleTown # Passion of a Jackson # Feathers of Darkness # The Birthday Celebration # Terminal Defenders # Determination # # # # # # # # # # # Notes *This is the first Power Rangers season with a train motif. *This is the second season in which the rangers are able to change colors, after Super Megaforce followed by High Seas. **Unlike the Super Mega Rangers, however, the Express Squad's color transfers involve pallet swapping of the Rangers' colors, while the Super Mega Rangers' color changes involve them changing into previous Rangers. *This is be the first season in which the entire team consists of three pairs of siblings. *This is the first season to have an official Orange Ranger. *Despite the arsenal being called the Train Quasar Gear, the series only mentions anything space-related once. This was due to the unavoidable fact that the logo of Ressha Sentai ToQger (TQG) was in most of the footage. Category:Series Category:RedLegend1